


The beginning

by jessicacosta528



Series: The Change Series [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacosta528/pseuds/jessicacosta528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan and alec are lovers (so there is slash). what happens when alec leaves a sick logan all alone to go on a mission. 1st in series. not good at summaries but you should read it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

The beginning  
A/N: So this is my first fanfic so be nice! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way.

Logan slowly began to groan awake after what felt like two minutes of restless sleep by the sun shinning in his eyes and breath tickling his neck. Rest has come so little as of the past few weeks, that he no longer fights the pull to awareness. Rolling over, tucking his arms under his head, he gazes over at one of the greatest accomplishments of his life. 

Sleeping peacefully, but always on alert, Alec looks too serene laying there to attempt to wake up anytime soon. Logan felt a sudden flutter in his stomach at the fact that Alec felt comfortable enough around him to let his guard down.

Still entranced with his silent observing, Logan almost didn’t notice when the nausea hit him. Jumping up and racing to the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time in 2 weeks. Logan just makes it to the awaiting toilet in time. 

Alec startles awake by the sound of pitiful retching. Getting up with a graceful ease and speed he hurried to the bathroom door. The scene that greets him makes is heart wrench in his chest.

His lover leaning over the toilet holding his revolting stomach was almost too much for him to bear. Moving until he is right behind Logan, Alec offers a reassuring hand and rubs small but supportive circles on the small of Logan’s back. Dabbing Logan’s sweaty brow with a warm wash cloth Alec stays silent and waits for his lover to recover. 

Logan having finally exhausted him self out leans back, taking comfort in the strong and supportive body of his lover.

“I don’t feel so good,” Logan can barely whisper out past his abused throat.

“I know baby. Maybe we should go see a doctor,” Alec offers, “they would be able to tell us if it’s something serious.”

“Its fine, I don’t need to go, it just comes and goes. Plus you have to leave for the mission today. So you are not missing that, the others are depending on you. Its fine, I’ll be fine,” Logan insisted, urging his lover to finish the planned mission.

Sighing Alec looks resigned but finally states, “only if you promise to go see a doctor will I go with the others.” Alec was adamant on his stipulations. 

Logan understanding there was no way around Alec’s final decision agreed to see a doctor.  
Alec helped Logan slowly make it back to bed after rising his mouth out. Snuggling under the covers, Logan could see the worry and love being shown through Alec’s expressive blue eyes.

“I promise I will call you if anything comes up or if the doctor says there is something serious wrong. Which there won’t be,” Logan stated trying to reassure Alec before he left.

Sighing Alec agrees and begins to pack to leave for a few weeks on a mission with some others including Mole.

Bending down, Alec gives Logan a long good bye kiss. Neither wanted it to end but finally ended it when the need to breathe became a problem for Logan.

Kissing Logan on the forehead, Alec straightens out and whispers, “Hopefully I will be home soon to take care of you. And make sure you go to the doctors because you know you can’t lie to me. Be safe. Remember I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” was Logan’s heartfelt reply, “you better stay safe also.”

With that Alec slung his duffel over his shoulder. With one final look Alec walked out of the bedroom door.

Hearing the front door click shut was the final reminder that Alec would be gone for a while. Logan, feeling more alone than lately, rolled over and burrowed under the covers more. Falling into a restless sleep once more Logan could only hope that it would get better.

A/N: so how do you feel about it? Review and tell me what you thought but please no flames or comments that are hurtful and not helpful to me. There is more to come just to let you know.


End file.
